Titans East
by animefreak469
Summary: Follow the adventures of the Titans East through battles, relationships, and everything else in between! Will this new team survive? Or will their villains get the best of them?


**So I love the Titans East. And I decided their adventures NEED to be chronicled. Therefore I began to write this fic. If anyone would like to beta this, I would be most appreciative. On with the story!**

It had been six days.

Six days since Cyborg left, six days since the defeat of Brother Blood, and six days since there was true teamwork in the Titans East. Even after Cyborg officially appointed Bumblebee as leader, some of the team members refused to accept that decision. That some being Speedy.

"If I had been leader, we would have caught Mr. Magic and would currently be having a blast at a victory party!" Speedy yelled at the others, glaring at Bumblebee. The girl blew a hair out of her face and rolled her eyes in response. She was frustrated that they had lost the villain, but there was no way Speedy was a better leader then herself. If he had become commander then the whole team would already be dead, no doubt about it. And he probably knew that deep in his heart.

But the archer was as stubborn as he was vain. Sure, it made sense that he would be skeptical of Bumblebee leading the team at first considering she was a relatively new hero and had very little leadership experience. However she was more than certain that over the past few days she had proven herself to be the right one for the job. But of course Speedy counted her minor slip ups more than her major accomplishments.

But today was a major slip up.

"I had him in my sights! I was about to hit him with my knock out gas arrow when you," Speedy pointed at Bumblebee "pushed me away!"

"You were about to be hit with a knife!" The leader countered.

"It was an illusion!"

"W-well I didn't know that!" Bumblebee said, averting her gaze and blushing. After a quick pause, she gathered her thoughts back up and went back to looking directly at the red head. "I was only trying to protect you! That's what teammates do for each other!"

"Yes, but leader's should be able to tell the difference between reality and magic tricks!" Speedy protested. Bumblebee bit her lip angrily and looked away, indicating that this was the end of the discussion. Frustrated, the archer muttered a sound of irritation before walking quickly up the stairs and into his room. The sound of a door slamming made Aqualad, Mas and Menos wince.

Bumblebee sighed and leaned her head back. She placed a hand over a face and soon her sigh turned into a groan. Being leader was a hard job and Speedy wasn't making it any easier.

"Don't worry Bee, he'll come around. Some day." Aqualad said while patting his leader on the back.

Bumblebee sat back up and sighed once again. "I really hope that day comes soon. I just don't know what to do anymore; we're always fighting and he often ignores my plans on missions. If he doesn't accept me soon I'm scared that someone's going to pay the price."

"I can talk to him if you want." Aqualad suggested but Bumblebee shook her head.

"That'll probably just make him even madder at me." Bumblebee chuckled darkly. "He'll probably claim I'm a coward for making you 'fight my battles.' No, this is something Speedy and I need to work out alone."

"_Speedy es una estupidez. Señorita Bumblebee es un gran líder!"(1)_Mas and Menos said simultaneously and Bumblebee knew enough Spanish to tell that the boys were praising her. She smiled and patted the twins' heads. It was nice to know that the rest of the team was behind her.

"Thanks guys. I-" But before Bumblebee could complete her thought, the alert alarm went off. The Titans watched as the TV turned on and saw a frantic news woman trying to report the events going on in the background without getting herself killed. Bumblebee noticed Speedy appear behind herself, obviously still unhappy.

"This is Terry McDonald reporting from downtown! It seems that Rick Reckless and his group of mind controlled fans are destroying all of Steel City!" Suddenly, a teenage girl with red glowing eyes lifted Mrs. McDonald into the air and started carrying her off, ignoring her screams of protest. The same thing soon happened to the cameraman, causing the camera to be dropped and destroyed.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Speedy yelled, already halfway to the garage.

"Wait Speedy! I think for this type of mission we should take the plane!" Bumblebee said, running after her teammate.

"The car had more weapons!"

"But we're not going to be using weapons to take down hypnotized teenagers!"

Speedy glared at his leader, not happy that she was right. "Well how will the plane be useful?"

Bumblebee smiled and held up a vile of a green liquid. "This will reverse the effects of the mind control. Raven gave me a recipe book on useful potions the day we decided to form Titans East. But it's going to take me a while to make a batch big enough to cure everyone and to convert it to aerosol form. So I'm going to need you guys to stop anymore destruction of the city while I work on the potion."

Speedy rolled his eyes. "Figures you would give us the harder job." He said before turning his back on the others and boarding the plane. The remaining Titans sighed and followed.

People were screaming, stores were being looted, and a rich actor was becoming richer. Rick Reckless, famous teen action star, had premiered his new movie, Burning Heart of Passion, in Steel's City's humongous opera theatre which seated over 5,000 people. Most of the audience was teen girls who had come from all over just to get a glimpse at their favorite celebrity. Unfortunately, Rick was not just a cute teen actor; he was also a very selfish man who wanted all the riches he could get his hands on. And he was not afraid to use his new movie to get them.

"That's right girls, steal, steal it all! And destroy anyone who comes in our way!" Rick demanded, laughing maniacally. He suddenly stopped when he heard the sound of four people jumping out of a plane behind him. The actor turned around slowly to face his enemies but started laughing when he saw they were just some boys in costume.

"Your criminal spree is over, Reckless!" Speedy said, bow drawn and aimed directly at the villain's face. Aqualad, Mas and Menos were behind him, all in attack positions. Rick rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I suppose defeating me should be easy…if I were alone that is." Just as Reckless finished his sentence, some of his mind controlled teens grabbed the four heroes, holding onto them tightly. The Titans struggled to escape their grasps, Speedy being the first to do so by stepping on his captor's foot. The girl yelped in pain, released the boy and started whining while hopping on one foot. Speedy shot one of his fist arrows at Rick, who dodged with ease.

"Please, kid. I've had lots of martial arts training to prepare for my movies. You're going to have to do better than that!" Reckless taunted while running away with a cackle. Speedy grunted in frustration before starting the chase.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee was in the plane, which was currently on autopilot, trying to make more batches of the potion that would reverse the mind control. Unfortunately, it was taking her a while to make the amount she needed. While waiting for one of the potions to settle, she decided to look outside to see how her teammates were doing.

Mas and Menos were running around and taking the valuables right out of the mind controlled citizen's hands, moving them to a secret hideout the Titan's had underground. Aqualad was rescuing the citizen's who were in peril, but it looked like it was getting hard to defeat the thieves without hurting them.

Luckily Bumblebee had the remedy for that. One of the many pieces of tech that she had gotten from Cyborg was a gun that would shoot any liquid or gas contained inside a tube which could be inserted at the bottom. And thankfully the leader had on aerosol batch ready for use. She quickly scribbled down some instructions on how to use the gun on a sticky note, attached it to said gun, and inserted the tube with the reverse mind control gas before yelling "Hey Aqualad, catch!" and throwing the weapon at her teammate. Aqualad quickly glance over the instruction before looking up and the plane and giving Bumblebee a thumb up as thanks.

Bumblebee flew around most of the city before she found Speedy. He was still chasing after Rick, shooting arrows constantly but with no avail.

But Speedy didn't realize he was running right into a trap.

**So that's the end of chapter one! Yes, this chapter was mostly Bumblebee and Speedy centric, but I promise future chapters will focus on the other members of the team. And I do know about their secret identities but I most likely won't be using them in order to keep this fic more like the show. Also, I'm not sure if there will be any pairings but I'm open to suggestions. Please review and as always constructive criticism is appreciated as well~**

**Translations:**

**1: "Speedy is stupid. Miss Bumblebee is a great leader!"**


End file.
